Where are we?
by Thisizausername
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup were going on a flight on Toothless when they saw a portal. While checking it out they got sucked in. And they found themselves in a Modern Town! With Toothless! What will they do? How will they get back! And most importantly! What are those machines on wheels that transport people when dragons are WAY better to use!


**This is kinda like a Modern AU but it's not. Just read on and you'll figure it out! This takes place a few months before HTTYD 2 so they wear the same things and Hiccstrid is together.**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Astrid looked around the plains. "There has to be a dragon around here, new species or not!" she stated. Hiccup stayed quiet and merely nodded. They were both on Toothless, Stormfly having a broken wing and Astrid refusing to allow Hiccup to go out on his own. Astrid layed her head on Hiccup's armored shoulder, her hands patting Toothless.

A low sound caught her ear and she lifted her head up and turned it right. "What's that?" She questioned pointing in the direction of what looks like a hole. Hiccup inched his body closer before patting Toothless on the head and urging him forward. "I don't know, but I plan to find out." The hole was sucking up everything close to it.

Hiccup's eye's narrowed, "What is that thing? I've never seen anything like it I mean-" he was interrupted by a strong force pulling all three of them into the large hole. "HICCUP!" Astrid screamed holding onto him tightly, her eyes tightly closed.

* * *

Hiccup opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. He started rubbing his temples and started looking around. To the left of him was Astrid standing up, her hand over her eyes and looking beyond the hill. To his right was Toothless, who was ducked down, good thing it was night. Hiccup slowly stood up and walked up next to Astrid, looked down the hill.

"There's a lot of houses!" She said "Yeah, what are those?" he asked pointing to a machine on wheels? They could probably break any moment! Dragons are a WAY better way of transportation. "Maybe we can get some directions, you know, to find out where we are?" Astrid just nodded but grabbed onto his arms the moment he stepped forward. "What about Toothless? I don't think these people know what dragon even are." she said gesturing to the dog that was on a lead.

"I was able to keep him a secret from all of Berk-except for you-until he had to save me.." Astrid sighed and looked toward the dragon. "He blends in, with how dark it is, he can just follow us from a distance?"

"No, not with all those lights on poles, what even are those? What is the source? How the heck are they powered?" Astrid sighed and shook her head, but couldn't help but smile at his rambling. "Can we just leave him here, if someone comes around here, which they probably wont, he can easily escape them." Hiccup nodded and looked toward Toothless. "Stay here bud, we'll be right back." The dragon cooed as a response.

Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand and went down the hill. They walked on the smaller road, which people called sidewalks? Apparently you weren't supposed to walk on the larger one, the large machines make this loud noise when you get in their way, though humans here do the same. "What are they wearing?" Astrid whispered in his ear as he held her hand harder.

"I think their thinking the same with us, maybe these clothes aren't the type they wear." the blonde nodded and looked around. "You think they use the same money system as us?" Hiccup shrugged. "Everybody in the archipelago, and a lot out do. Astrid looked at the large buildings written in words that they could barely read. But could easily speak as if it were their second language.

"I don't like this place, it's weird." Hiccup nodded at the blonde and looked across the road at a large group of loud teenagers. Thinking about walking up and asking hem questions, but quickly put the thought aside. "Let's get back on Toothless and go back to Berk." Astrid smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Good idea Babe."

The couple walked in between two houses and once a dog started barking at them they quickly ran to the start of the hill. "What if Berk isn't close to here?" Hiccup slowed down at the thought. "Where do you think the hole took us? We could be on another side of the world! Heck we could be in the future!" Hiccup stopped and smiled at his betrothed. "Future! That may be it! It would explain the crazy things they have!"

Astrid looked proud that she thought of the idea. "We need to find a place to stay for the night." He said and Astrid raised an eyebrow before looking at the town and back at him. "Good idea, these people don't look like they'd give us a free place to sleep." He nodded and ran up the rest of the hill, Astrid close behind. "We better find a place before sunrise, people will be able to see Toothless."

Hiccup bit his lip and looked at the sky. "The moon will be up there for a few more hours, c'mon we still have some time." he offered her a hand to help her up, which she gladly took. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he took off to the sky. "Let's find a place to stay bud." Hiccup said to Toothless patting the dragons head.

* * *

 **Sorry it's a bit short! I saw a story like this and I thought it would be pretty good, but it was one of those, 'My favorite characters switch bodies with me and I'm the main character' type of thing. This came to mind while I was working on another chapter to 'Finding Our Way Back' so sorry that might take a bit longer!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
